narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Izue Shizuka
Izue Shizuka(しずかイズエ, Shizuka Izue) was a kunoichi from Takigakure. She possesses Boil Release kekkei genkai. Background Izue is elder child in Shizuka family, she was born in Kirigakure, but left the village together with her parents during the rule of Fourth Mizukage Yagura. For a time they have been hiding in little village in Land of Fire. At age 12, she becoming a big sister to Namida, but soon mercenary ninja from Kirigakure have found them. Their parents was killed, but Izue could escape together with Namida. At some point, she met Hisen, that spared poor children and took them to Takigakure. He has been helping Izue to take care about little Namida, and became her mentor in ninjutsu. Since the arrival, Izue often participated in fights for protection village, and at some later point, Izue become very famous outside as legendary guard of Takigakure. When Namida became student of academy, Izue had many problems because of Namida`s activity. She started to teach her of ninjutsu, and was the first who found out about her high potential. After Hisen dying she continued to support Shibuki as village Head, and protected villagers. Personality From childhood Izue was embroiled in blooding shinobi fights and was forced to hiding because of kekkei genkai. After she moving to Takigakure she appeared as quiet and mysterious child. Even in child ages she displayed more maturity than most of the peers around her. With time of living in Takigakure she became more friendly and sought every opportunity she could to help others. After parents death Izue was willing to sacrifice anything just to Namida never found out the truth about past of her family. She was responsible and honest person, promising Hisen to protect residence of Takigakure and look after Shibuki after his father death. Izue was generally a kind and cheerful person, she gladly assisted to other. Izue was brave too and was rarely shown being afraid. Aside from all, Izue had secrets she didn`t want someone know. Often on the mission she visited gambling house. In one such place she met Tsunade. Appearance Izue has wide green eyes and short red hair. She dressed in green top with long dark purple arm warmers. A forehead protector she wears around her forehead with her bangs hanging over. Abilities Izue is a powerful kunoichi. She is calm, observant and perceptive. During battle with Namida in Fourth shinobi world war she has also shown some skill in taijutsu and kenjutsu. Kekkei Genkai Izue inherited Boil Release from parents. Kekkei Genkai allowed her to simultaneously used water and fire natures to release a corrosive mist that can melt almost anything it touched. She also had the ability to alter the potency and acidity of the mist created by her Boil Release techniques, and is apparently not affected by the mist herself. Ninjutsu Izue primarily relied on her great skill and knowledge of ninjutsu. She was a master of Water Release techniques, being able to alter an entire battlefield by create a large volume of water to give her the field advantage, and to use for attacks. She also showed proficiency in large-scale, highly destructive water-attacks from launching powerful torrents of water in the forms of dragon bullets and giant waterfalls at her opponents. Izue also was especially adept at the Hiding in Mist Technique, which she had mastered during study in Kirigakure. In this manner, Izue was capable of carrying out stealthy attacks even in completely open spaces, able to suddenly disappear from an enemy's sight and then strike unseen. Summoning Izue could summon narwhal, that was five times the size of a human man. He was very dangerous in battel under water. Izue also used him for transporting. Part I Mizuki Tracking Mission Izue arrived to Konohagakure together with her sister Namida Shizuka. She came for meeting Tsunade for pick up the money of debt. Izue asked Tsunade permission to make tour of the Konoha for Namida at the time they resolve things, because she didn`t want Namida found out her big sister is gambler. Tsunade refused to pay debt at the moment, and proposed to play one more game, with condition if Izue win Tsunade pay back the sum in two times larger, if Tsunade win Izue will absolve her from debt. When Mizuki escaped from prison, Izue prefered not to drawn into deals of Konohagakure. When it was time to come home, Izue thanked Sakura and Naruto they were caring of her little sister. But she looked dissapointed because Tsunade still didn`t pay back the debt, and said that she will waiting for all sum she won to the next time. Interlude In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths Izue back from mission, and met the Team Fu, that headed to Takigakure after Chunin Exam. They was ambushed by the Akatsuki members Kakuzu and Hidan, who eventually managed to capture Fū and extract her tailed beast, leading to her death. Izue was killed in attempt to protect her comrades. Part II Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation In preparation for the Fourth Shinobi World War, Izue was reincarnated by Kabuto Yakushi to fight against the Allied Shinobi Forces. She was later assigned to the Surprise Attack and Diversion Platoon as the group's support. Izue acted the part of shield, fighting back, and hiding the presence of others in mist. She blocked Namida`s Water jutsu, and fight with her. Izue was immobile by Kankuro`s puppet, but she looked gladly for this because now she could to speak with her sister. Izue told that she was happy to see Namida one more time and she proud of her. She felt sorry she can`t be with Namida till the end, but promised she look after her even after death. When the Impure World Reincarnation broke, her reincarnated body dissolved and his soul returns to the afterlife. References Izue Shizuka is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by Luchi26 on deviantART. Category:DRAFT